


Finally

by DeaddCas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Love Confessions, Yaz is sad, everyone is sad except dan but he is barely in this, the doctor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaddCas/pseuds/DeaddCas
Summary: It takes a while for the both of them to talk about it.For weeks Yaz doesn’t bring up the 10 months, and The Doctor doesn’t mention her prison stay. It works for the most part. They travel, save the world a few times, they make friends with Dan and show him the true wonders of the universe and everything is fine.But there’s only so long you can go without talking about something important.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know this is bad, but i'm gay and i needed to get this scene out of my head

It was one of those slow days on the Tardis. There were no distress calls, and with no sense of urgency they found themselves just drifting in space for a while. Yaz didn't mind, and it gave The Doctor time to tinker with the controls. 

After telling Dan about one of their more explosive adventures, Yaz decided to leave him alone in the library. As much as she liked their new friend she had been trying to get the Doctor alone for a couple of days now with no luck. Hopefully she could finally get a moment with her. 

Wandering back through the many corridors, Yaz sighed happily at seeing the console room. She hadn’t just missed The Doctor, she’d missed the ship so much. That was partly why she had been sleeping in the other Tardis. It didn’t have the same cosy feeling, but the hums and beeps were the same and it brought a peace to her heart, if only for a little while. 

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she found The Doctor flipping some of the switches, muttering quietly to the ship. 

The blonde’s head darted up and a shy smile graced her face. 

“Hiya Yaz, fancy taking a trip somewhere?”

Yaz shook her head and leaned against one of the orange pillars. “Nah, I do wanna talk though.”

Seeing her friend nod at her, Yaz cleared her throat. She felt nervous starting this conversation, but it needed to be had. They had ignored it for far too long and Yaz feared that it might drive a wedge between them. 

“Back at Graham’s you said you were in space jail. How long were you there?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, she looked away and began typing a destination into the console. “How about we take Dan to see the crystal waterfalls? I think he’d like them.”

“Doctor, how long?”

“Or maybe California. The 60’s. Surfs up!” The Doctor briefly did an impression of a surfer riding a wave, leaning side-to-side on an invisible board.”

“Stop it!” Yaz exclaimed, moving closer to the Timelord. “If you’re not gonna tell me anything you can drop me home right now.” 

It’s a cruel thing to say, and they both know that Yaz would never leave but it does the trick. For a split second Thirteen’s face falls into despair, before she schools it into a façade of calm. 

“Judoon. It were the Judoon, turns out they’ve been after me a while.” 

Yaz nodded her head gently, anger slowly dissipating. She could have guessed that they had something to do with it. 

“It were right after you lot escaped in the other Tardis. They caught me before I could come and get you.” 

The Doctor sank over to the stairs, sitting down quietly. Yaz took a moment before following, facing her. The lights in the console room dimmed slightly, shifting to fit the mood. 

“I..I was kept in that jail for decades, Yaz. Everyday was the same, I thought I was going mad. I would wake up, go to my window and look out into deep space thinking of ways I could escape. On day one I had twenty ways I could get back to my Tardis. When I reached the one hundredth day I figured that I was stuck for good.” 

Yaz shuddered, catching the lost look in her best friend’s eyes.“I can’t imagine you stuck somewhere like that. It doesn’t seem right.”

“It were like my own personal hell. I nearly lost all hope until Jack came. I really thought I’d be living out my sentence. I didn’t even know if I’d return to you with the same face.” 

A silence grew around them, even the Tardis seemed to go quiet at the thought. Yaz felt hollow just thinking about not seeing the blonde again. She couldn’t imagine how she would have felt if a stranger had returned instead. 

As if she noticed Yaz’s panicked expression the Doctor continued, wanting to get it over with.

“Everyday I’d mark a line on the wall to keep check of my time in there. By the end of it I had nearly covered every surface, bar the floor, in lines,” The Doctor paused, taking a breath before continuing to recount her tale. “I’d be forced to eat a brick of disgusting food, it was always the same, no taste to it, just bland and dry. Once I had spent a few hours in my cell I was taken to a cage where I could walk around. I was alone for the most part. There were others in the jail too, but it's hard to have a conversation with a weeping angel, and believe me I’ve tried.” 

“Doctor..I’m so sorry.”

The alien looked up and into Yaz’s tear-stained face. Her hands shook before taking them in her own, giving them a squeeze. 

“I want you to know that I thought about you everyday. Yaz all I wanted was to come back and travel with you, Graham and Ryan. To have my fam back.” 

Yaz nodded, “I know that now. I shouldn’t have shoved you. I was just so angry at you, so angry that you marched out of the Tardis all smiles expecting us to forget everything that happened. I thought you’d died, and the thought of living while you-” 

It was too much. Yaz let out a sob and pulled the Doctor into a hug. Their first proper hug. It felt awkward at first, the Doctor sat limply before winding her arms around her companion’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain. I don’t like to dwell on the past. When you live a life as long as mine it becomes too painful to think about all the things that have happened to me. I have to live in the moment.” The Doctor said, rubbing a soothing circle on her friend’s back. 

Yaz squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down. Her chest was heaving with stuttering breaths that made her lungs burn, and with every swallow she could feel the lump in her throat, thick with emotion. “I just...I bloody love you. I know..I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” 

The Doctor froze, her hands paused on Yaz’s waist and back, holding her firmly. Of course. It made perfect sense. Yasmin Khan, brave police officer of Sheffield was in love with her. The woman who wanted to help whoever they met. A problem solver, but overall a kind hearted human. Relaxing into their hug again, the Doctor sighed softly. Yaz thought her feelings were unrequited.

“I missed you more than I thought possible.” The Timelord whispered, a little afraid of admitting the truth.

“And Ryan and Graham.” Yaz replied, a small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her friends back on Earth. 

“Yes, but mainly you. I thought about the last time I saw you constantly. I wished it had been a better farewell. Well no, actually I wish I had never left at all.” 

The Tardis gave a warning beep, her engines almost hissing angrily at her owner. The Doctor hummed in response. She needed to get back on track. 

“I saw all the sticky notes in the other Tardis. You were looking for clues; looking for me.” The Doctor smiled, and dared to bury her face into Yaz’s curls. It feels like a luxury after spending so much time refusing to touch her. 

“I never stopped, ten months of looking for you.” 

“Yasmin Khan..If it had been any longer I bet you would have got that Tardis to fly.” Pulling back, the Doctor used her sleeve to wipe away the few tears still left on Yaz’ face.

“There, that’s much better. Can’t have a sad Yaz, the universe might fall apart,” Once she deemed her face free of tears, the timelord leaned in her mouth barely brushing her companion’s ear. She whispered words in a language that the Tardis wouldn’t translate, old words long dead with a species not her own. 

Once the Doctor pulled back, Yaz shook her head with confusion. 

“What did you say?,” her heart beating hard with the close proximity.

“Something I can’t say.” 

Oh. Oh.

It took only a moment before Yaz pulled the Doctor in. Their lips brushed and it was like together they were falling through the time vortex.

The Doctor waited for decades to see Yaz again, and now she’d kiss her like she deserved to be kissed. The Timelord cupped the young woman’s face and slowly deepened the kiss, paying attention to all the little sounds Yaz made. For one mad moment she dared to imagine other noises she could drag out of her. 

Yaz nipped at her lower lip and brought her back to reality. Those thoughts could wait, they had plenty of time for that kind of thing later on. 

The kiss broke not long after. Yaz needed to get her breath back, and The Doctor needed to take a moment to look at her companion. Yaz was flushed but looked overwhelmingly happy, a sight that pleased the Doctor to no end. 

The Tardis beeped a few times, which left the Doctor with a warm smile on her face. “She’s happy we’re together.”

“Me too, Doctor. Me too.”

They sank into another kiss, and all at once forget everything around them. 

…

Dan rubbed at his eyes with his right hand, as he walked towards the console room. He had been napping in the library after reading his fill of various planetary history. After waking he found he wanted to ask if they could pop home. 

Humming quietly he looked into the room and stopped in his tracks. 

The Doctor and Yaz were cuddled upon the stairs, gazing at each other with so much adoration he was sure that they hadn’t heard him in the doorway. 

Grinning to himself he turned and left his friends alone. 

Finally, he thought to himself. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a writer so please be kind lol


End file.
